Who Would Expect?
by TheReckless1611
Summary: After getting fired Demi finds out another way to make money, but she didn't expected that she would also find someone to love. Demi/Selena Femslash.
1. Hard work

**A.N: Hey guys. I know I said I was going to post it the day after I finished 'My Angel' but I had to help my girlfriend with some stuffs and after that I kinda forgot to write, sorry.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1 - Hard work**

_"Go on take everything, take everything I wanto you to. Go on take everything, take everything I dare you to."_ The old song ringed through my apartment. I started tapping the bed around me trying to find the origin of the music. I grabbed my phone without opening my eyes and took it to my ear.

"what?" I said with my voice muffled by the pillow.

"Demi, where the hell are you?" Kevin's voice shouted through the speakers. "The autograph session starts in thirty minutes."

"What?" I growled again. I still wasn't fully awake.

"The autograph session that's under your responsibility this month!" He shouted again. "Geez Dems, hurry up or you'll get fired."

"Fired?" I jumped from the bed. Now I'm awake. "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty."

"Shit!" I hissed throwing my phone on the bed and running to the bathroom.

I didn't even bothered taking a shower, I just brushed my teeth, wore the first jeans that I spotted in my wardrobe, the bookstore black t-shirt and grabbed a leather jacket. There was no time for food, my life depended on that fucking autograph session. I locked my apartment's door letting my backpack and my skateboard fall on the floor.

I run down the stairs as fast as I could and jumped the last ten steps. For the first time living in the eight floor without an elevator was a problem. As soon as I stepped on the street I threw my skateboard on the floor and stepped on it hoping that the guy from the autograph session got late or that a miracle would made my skate run as fast as an Ferrari.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Demi Lovato and I'm fucked. I work in a goddamn bookstore and live by myself in a apartment that also looks like an matchbox in a building that smells like dog shit in a neighborhood that you need to be careful so you wont be hit by a sniper shot. Well, that's basically all you need to know. Oh, and I'm nineteen.

I could almost see the bookstore from where I was. But there was a limousine parking in front of it. Oh shit, too late. Or not.  
>I bent my body so I could go faster as I got near the limousine. Now I just need to improvise. Think Demi, think. There was a truck and some guys placing things inside it using a thing that could be considered a ramp. I'll probably break my arm or something but fuck it.<p>

Using that truck thing as a ramp I jumped over the limousine and fell inside the bookstore. I hope someone recorded that cause I'm not doing it again.

My boss came to me probably to say some shit about me being late but I ignored him...I was late for Christ sake! I threw my skate and backpack to Kevin and ran to the autograph area. The table was already set and the sound was already being checked. I placed all of the banners and shit in their places, organized the massive line of guys and placed the pens and bottles of water over the table.  
>Everything was ok so far. I probably broke the barriers of time on that one.<p>

I got back to my place in one of the cash resisters with Kevin and could finally breathe...

"Demi, you're fired at the end of this day." What?

"What?" I shouted to my boss. "Mr. Redfield, I really need this job."

"I know, but you failed. I know it was the first time in two years but this was something big. Mr. Hefner is really demanding about his autograph sessions. You're lucky we set the sound first or this would be ruined." Mr. Redfield explained. "I'm sorry. It was nice working with you." I sat on my chair and leaned back on it.

"Fucking billionaire perv old demanding man." I mumbled to myself. "Why would someone want the autograph of the owner of a naked girls magazine?"

"I think that those guys came because of the three blondes, not for the old man in a robe." Kevin said calmly. "You'll find another job Demi,  
>relax."<p>

"Don't ever tell a woman to relax Kevin. I've already worked at every fucking place in this city. I've even danced on a bar counter for some months." That's true. I wasn't a stripper, I just danced and did some drinks. "I think the only thing I didn't done yet is selling drugs and prostitution."

"I hope you don't decide to work at these last two." Kevin said grabbing the money from a guy's hand. There was probably a line of peoples waiting for me to sell them their books and shit but honestly I don't care, I was already fired anyways.

"If shit gets to serious I'm not going to deny the possibility." Kevin only shot a death glare in my direction. "What? You know I really need money, it's the only reason why I'm in Los Angeles. I have some money saved in my place but it's not enough."

"I know, but you don't need to fuck random guys around the city to get money. And did you said you have money in your place?"

"I don't have a bank account." I explained.

"Not a wise choice considering where you live." Kevin said and smiled to the woman in front of him holding the last Twilight saga book.

"I have no choice." I mumbled. "And this book sucks by the way." I said to the woman.

"Work Demi, you're still not completely fired." Mr. Redfield shouted.

"Then I quit!" I shouted back while standing up grabbing my backpack and skateboard. "Fuck this shit, I'm becoming a stripper. Nice meeting you stranger." I said while messing with Kevin's hair.

"Nice working with you Houston bitch." Kevin smiled making me laugh.

I walked calmly back to my place. I didn't felt like skateboarding or whatever. I was starving, tired and I didn't had one single dollar on my pocket to buy a goddamn pizza. I walked for more thirty minutes and finally reached my building just to be checked out by the disgusting guy who took care of the main hall.

"Like the view?" I asked sending him a death glare.

"I'm still going fuck your ass, bitch." He said with a smirk and I kept walking.

"The only thing you're going to fuck with is your own hand fat asshole!" I shouted to him from the stairs. I only heard his hoarse laugh.

I got more tired with which step. I should have looked for a place with and elevator. At least I would never get fat right? I finally reached my floor but my apartment door was open. I checked the lock but everything was ok. In the rush of getting to the bookstore I probably didn't locked it properly.

As soon as I opened the door my heart stopped. Everything was destroyed. I ran to the fridge and opened it looking for the bundle of dollars I kept hide in there and it was gone along with my celphone, ipod and my small and almost useless TV. I fell on the floor crying and sobbing uncontrollably. I lost my job, all of my money, belongings and my hope.

**What you guys think? Review please! ^^**


	2. Last resource

**A.N: Oh, let me just tell you guys something that I forgot to mention on the first chapter. If you don't like reading about sex or fell uncomfortable about it I don't think you should read it. **

**Honestly, a really nice girl who warns her readers.  
><strong>

**Chapter 2 - Last resource**

I has been already a week since I got fired and lost everything. I looked for a new job in every store and cafe I crossed while walking around but it was useless. I didn't find a goddamn job. If it wasn't because I had already worked in there and fucked everything up it was because there was no need of a new employee. That was getting on my nerves.

I was starting to get desperate. I was almost running out of food and I didn't had one fucking dollar to buy a ice cream or whatever. I thought about selling some of my stuff but it wasn't going to work out. Everything valuable that I had had been stolen and I needed my clothes or I would walk around naked.

Walking down the street I spotted the old bar where I used to dance. It was the only place where I haven't looked for job again.  
>I had hopes that I could finally find it cause the owner and the girls in there were still my friends. I took a deep breath and walked inside the place.<p>

"Megan!" I shouted. There were some noises on the back before the blond women showed up. Megan was something you could call a hot mom. She was already around her forties but she could still make you got all wet.

"Demi. Long time no see." Megan smiled warmly and hugged me. "How have you been?"

"Fine, and you?" I smiled trying to pull a nice conversation. Maybe if I acted nice and shit she would give the job.

"Working hard like always." She smiled and went behind the bar counter. "Wanna drink something?"

"No thanks." I smiled politely. I wanted to eat something, not drink.

"Then what brings you here?" Megan grabbed a beer for herself and took a long sip.

"Can't a girl visit her friends?" I faked a smile. Megan stared at me with a frown. "I need a job." I breathed out.

"What happened with your job at the bookstore?" She took another sip.

"They fired me because of a damn autograph session." I rolled my eyes. Thinking about that still got on my nerves. Never in my time working there I failed. I was the employee of the month for four times in a row and one wrong step fucked everything up. I think that was the problem. People expected too much from me. It was always like this.

When I was in high school I was the first of the class in every subject and used to win all the science fair prizes. I did everything to make my parents happy and they could tell everyone how awesome their daughter was and how she could become the first women president from the United States. Everything was beautiful. My parents were happy, I was happy and there was nothing to complain about. Then it happened.

I remember watching my mom and dad cry holding each other, I remember packing all of my stuffs and moving to a place that was a lot smaller than our house. I remember my mom having two jobs so we could get money enough to pay my dad's treatment against cancer. I just gave up on everything. Being the best didn t felt like was enough to bring my parents joy. Loose my days studying didn't looked like the best choice when life is unfair and you can die tomorrow. I graduated and moved to Los Angeles trying to find a good job and send my mom money so we could keep paying for his treatment. Everything became so fragile.

"That sucks." Megan said waking me from my thoughts. "But I can't give you a job Demi. I know you were my best girl but there is no vacancy anymore. I'm not going to fire someone just because you need a job. I'm sorry."

"That's ok. I understand." I nodded. "Don't you have any friends that need someone to do anything or know some strip clubs who need dancers? I'm up to do everything to be honest."

"Desperate much?" She smirked.

"Kinda."_ Yes, I'm fucking desperate you milf._

"I'm gonna give some call to see if I found you anything." Megan said taking a last sip and going to the back of the bar again.

I just stood there looking around searching for nothing in particular. It was nice working in there giving shots and beers to the drunk old guys and dancing with your friends on the bar counter. It was nice.

I kept looking around until I spotted the cash register. I knew the combination to open it and since it was still morning the money from last night was still in there. Oh God, I couldn't do that. I couldn't steal from Megan, she was like my L.A mom. But I was starving and there was only cereal in my kitchen. And I had to send money to my real mom. I'm so fucked!

I stood up after looking around one more time and walked to the cash register. It wasn't opening. Megan had probably changed the combination...not a problem. I started to punch the thing hoping it would open.

"Demi, I talked with... What are you doing in there?" As soon as I heard Megan's voice I panicked. I stopped punching the register and just stood in there like I was just looking around the place.

"Nothing. Just looking around you know? Did you change anything?" I said while looking around the bar. _Jesus, please help me._

"Were you trying to open the cash register by punching it?" She asked glaring at suspiciously.

"Open the..psshhhh! Of course not Megan!" I said in a high pitched voice. Megan walked until me and grabbed me by my jacket. I wouldn't even dare fighting against her, the woman was fucking tough. "Megan wait, I sorry! I'm desperate!"

"I don't fucking care. I would help you but now I really don't care." She shouted angrily while throwing me out of her business. I stood up and run to try to get inside the bar again but she closed the door in my face.

"Megan!" I shouted banging on the metal door. "I'm sorry!" I closed my eyes and banged my head against the door. "Dumb bitch." I mumbled to myself.

After five minutes I realized Megan wasn't going to open the door so I just let it go and went walking down the street to nowhere in particular. I couldn't believe how fucking dumb I was. Megan was going to help me. What if she talked to one of her friends and they needed someone to work for them? What if she had changed her mind and would ask me to work for her? I would never know.

I reached my pocket for some coins and placed them on the public phone in front of me and dialed the familiar number. It rang about for times before somebody picked up.

"Hey mom." I mumbled on the phone.

"Hi sweetie!" Said the woman in the other side. I could hear the smile in her voice. "How you re doing?"

"I'm fine." I lied. "How are things in there? Is dad ok?"

"Everything is going fine. The doctor said your dad had some big improvement. It looks like the treatment is finally working." _Thank God._

"That's just awesome mom." I said smiling. I think not everything is lost.

"I tried to call you and tell you the good news but I think there's something wrong with your phone."

"Hum, yeah, I lost it." _Lies, lies, lies_. "Look mom, is there any problem if I send you the money a little late this month?"

"Of course not honey, but why is that? Is something wrong?" Diana asked worried.

"No, nothing wrong, it's just that I got promoted and it's going to take a little while for me to get my new salary." _I hope I'm not going to hell for this._

"Demi that's great! Congratulations!" She said excited. "Oh, your dad wants to talk to you. Bye honey. Good luck in the new job." I heard my mom talking in the background and my dad's voice ringed through the speakers. "Hey buddy." He said in a weak and hoarse voice.

"Hey daddy." I said already felling the tears in my eyes. Just hearing my dad's weak voice made me want to kill myself. "I heard you got a new job. Good work." He giggled softly.

"Thanks dad. How you're doing? Mom said you got better." I wiped the tears away and tried to smile.

"Yeah. They tried to take me down but your old man is strong as a buffalo. I think I'm going to stick around for some time yet." He giggled again but I ended up crying even more. "Wait, are you crying?"

"No...Maybe. Yes, I am." I admitted between sobs. "It makes me sad hearing you and knowing you're so weak."

"You don't need to cry Dems, I'm going to be ok. I'll get better and we're going to play basketball on that court near our house." My dad said trying to make me fell better but I just cried even more.

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise buddy."

"To keep talking please insert other fifty cents." The women voice said in the background. I searched my pocket for more coins but I couldn't find any. I was officially out of money.

"Dad, I'll have to hang up but I promise I'll call you guys soon. I love you. And tell mommy I love her too." I tried to contain my sobs and wiped my tears away.

"Love you too honey. Take care."

"I will." I placed the phone on it's place and got out of the phone booth. The sun had already gone and I kept walking through the dark and chaotic streets.

I honestly didn't knew what to think, I didn't knew what to do. My dad was responding to the treatment but who could guarantee that he would be completely cured. Who could guarantee that he would be health enough so he could fulfill his promise? My mind was a complete blur. All I could think of was how I could help him. How I could send money to my parents. Sometimes I hate living under capitalism.

"Hey babe!" I looked to the direction of the shout without stop walking. A black man in his thirty was driving slowly by my side. "You have some nice thing going on in there." I was about to tell him to fuck off when suddenly...

"Do you want it?" I asked and stopped walking.

"Hell yeah!" He smiled.

"One hundred dollars and a condom. I'll do everything you want." I can't fucking believe I just said that.

"Everything?" He smiled brightly and I nodded. "Then come on in." I walked around the car and entered in the passenger's sit. "You're cheap considering how hot you are and the 'I'll do anything' thing."

"Do you want me to ask more money from you?" I said rudely.

"No! Of course not, I'm just saying." After that the whole ride was quiet. He would say something now and then but I would just nod and sometimes smile. I was trying not to think about what I was about to do with that random guy. What if he killed me? Oh shit. "Let's go to the back sit." He said suddenly and I noticed we were parked in a alley. Fucking in a car with a random black guy that I didn't knew but from what I noticed his dick has fucking huge. I started to panic and my hands became sweaty. Calm down Demi, it's just sex, it s not like you haven t done this before.

"Ok." I mumbled. Once in the back sit he took off my shirt and bra and started to suck my nipples so hard that I thought he was trying to steal them or something. I opened his zipper and started a handjob while he was busy with my boobs. He took off the rest of my clothes and asked me to get on doggy position. I know I told him I would do everything but damn, the guy was spanking my ass like we would hit a zombie with a baseball bat, he was a sick bastard.

"I hate using this condom shit but since it s on the package." He said to himself. I looked back and saw him concentrated on his dick trying to wear the condom. That was it, there was no turning back. I closed my eyes and waited.

"FUCK!" I screamed loudly but unlike the guy thought it wasn't from pleasure. It was from pain. He stuck his dick so harshly and so deep in my ass that I could not hold in my tears. I just moaned more and more from pain with every trust as the sick bastard just kept going faster and harder thinking that I was having a blast. I was almost playing to God for Him to kill me right there and stop the pain. Or at least that the guy had a serious problem of premature ejaculation and that would end soon. Since God loves me to death none of it happened.

The action continued for fifteen minutes I think but it felt like forever. He sat on the back sit covered in sweat and smiling like an idiot. If he asked me if I liked it I would punch him in the face. I put my clothes back on and grabbed the guys wallet picking up my one hundred dollars. I got out of the car and walked back to the street. The alley where he was parked was in front of my apartment.

"That's just beautiful." I mumbled with sarcasm.

I tried to run to my apartment but I was still in pain. I even ignored Fat pig's daily comment about how he wanted to fuck me. I just threw the money on the kitchen counter and ran to the bathroom. I puked some bile inside the toilet since there was nothing in my stomach for me to actually puke. I bet that was a ridiculous scene. I was ridiculous. I was disgusting.

I was disgusted with myself.

**Reviews are welcome**. **And I know the theories about how Selena is going to show up in this. Well, they're all wrong my friends.**


	3. Opportunity

**Chapter 3 - Opportunity**

Things were going fine. Ok, it depends on your definition of 'fine'. I was having sex for money like a crazy bitch but I was getting a lot of money. I decides that one hundred bucks wasn't enough to pay all the insane stuff I was doing. You know that old man in a suit that you see everyday getting out of a really expensive car and kissing her beautiful wife and kids? Yeah, those kind of guys are the ones with the most insane sex fantasies and turn ons you can imagine. They're the kind of guy who ask you to like, piss in his mouth or something. Fucked up, I know, but it's true.

I would work on the street only when someone asked for it. I grew in the business. My clients would call me, make an appointment and then come to my house where everything was ready for what ever they wanted. It even looks like I was happy and liking what I was doing,but I wasn't. The money was making me blind, I didn't cared about how many guys I was fucking at the same time cause I knew that at the end of the day I would have ten times more money than I would get by working three months on the bookstore. Instead of send money to my mom every month I could do it every week and every time I called her and I heard my dad's voice getting stronger I got happier cause even taught they wouldn't be proud of me I was helping to save my dad's life.

I still felt disgusted with myself sometimes. I still felt like I was a dirty little whore who would fuck everyone just for fun or something like that, but it would disappear as soon as I stopped thinking and disconnected myself from the world. Everything was going fine, I was living like I've never lived before and I even got the chance to know all kinds of life stories. Some of these stories made me stop being weak and keep going cause there were people in a situation that was worse than mine. I only had one and only problem. Blowjobs. I always ended up throwing up afterwards, specially when I needed to swallow the cum. I hated it. I really, really hated it.

I had just done a blowjob to an old business guy inside his car and as desperately looking for a place to puke. I would do it on the street but I couldn't find any alleyway where I could do it hidden. I was in such a rush that I got in the first establishment that crossed my sight.  
>I kicked one of the bathroom stalls open and got on my knees releasing everything that was inside my stomach. I hate throwing up, it's so fucking disgusting. But you know what is more disgusting than throwing up? Having a weird guy's cum inside your stomach.<p>

I cleaned my mouth in the hoddie's sleeve I had under my leather jacket while standing up. I was going to wash my mouth with some water but someone stopped me in my tracks. Kevin was leaning on the sink staring at me. Nice, I didn't noticed that the establishment was the bookstore.

"Is everything ok?" He asked a little concerned.

"Yeah." I mumbled while walking to the sink. I filled my mouth with water and spitted out about three times.

"It didn't looked like it. Are you sick?" Kevin placed a comforting hand in my back but I stepped away from it. I didn't wanted Kevin touching me.I didn't wanted that anyone that wasn't my clients to touch me. Somehow I felt like they would be disgusted of me. I didn't wanted then to me contaminated by me.

"I think it's just something I ate." I lied trying to smile.

"You're lying."

"Why are you in the girl's bathroom?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"No. You're on the guys bathroom Demi." Shit.

"Oh well. I think I didn't pay attention to where I was going." I giggled. The bathroom door opened and a fat guy wearing a baseball hat got in the looked at me and smiled deviously. I remembered that guy from three weeks ago.

"Hey Demi." He waved and get inside one of the stalls. I think I'll start using a fake name.

"What was that?" Kevin asked curiously.

"Don't know. He was probably hitting on me." I mumbled looking through the window.

"He knows your name." He stated. Kevin, you insistent bitch, leave me alone.

"Coincidence." I said trying to walk away.

"Demi." Kevin said grabbing my arm.

"Hum, excuse me." The guy had leaved the stall and was staring at us. I pulled my arm out of Kevin's grip and looked at him. "Do you have some time now?"

"Yeah, sure." I answered.

"Nice, what can you do for..." He grabbed his wallet and opened it checking how much he had. "One hundred and twenty bucks?"

"Blowjob." I know I hate it, but what can I do?

"What?" Kevin and the man said at the same time.

"Don t tell me you're a whore now." Kevin said in disbelief.

"My friend said you did anal for one hundred!" The man wined.

"First, I rather the term 'Sex worker'. Second, that was a really long time ago, now things are more expensive. America is going though a rough economic crisis."  
>I explained calmly.<p>

"Whatever, you're having sex for money!" Kevin shouted.

"One second." I said rising my index finger to him. "Honey, can you wait on the stall?" I asked the man. He nodded and did as I asked. "Now you." I turned my attention to Kevin. "Yes, I am having sex for money. Yes, I know is wrong, illegal and disgusting but I had no choice. And before you say some Power Rangers life advice, no, there wasn't other option, either was this or drug selling. I'm going pretty well, thank you. I know you're just worried but I think we both should get back to our works right now."

"Demi..." He mumbled.

"I know Kev, but thanks to this things are finally working out. My dad's responding to the treatment and the money I'm sending my mom it's helping a lot. I can't stop now." I explained calmly. "I'm sorry." I said before getting inside the stall where the man was waiting for me. I got on my knees and just did my job.

* * *

><p>I walked out of my apartment's bathroom after throwing up once again. I had just fucked three guys at the same time and they were still laying on my bed trying to recover their energies. Guys aren't too funny to have sex with. I mean, it's good sometimes, sure. But mostly of the times they didn't know how to make me have an orgasm or they would cum before I could even feel some pleasure. That's why I liked better to work with women. They could go on for hours and orgasm more than once. More money and pleasure for little Demi here.<br>And don't you think girls didn't looked for my work. Some of then would come alone and another would say that her and her husband wanted to have a threesome to spicy the relationship as a excuse to have sex with another girl.

I wore a robe and went to the kitchen looking for something to eat before my next client. I went through the kitchen and decided into having some cereal with milk. When I was about to eat the doorbell rang. I walked to the door and opened it expecting my next client but at I got was Mr. Redfield staring at me.

"Mr. Redfield?" I said confused. If Kevin told him about what I was doing I was going to kill him.

"Demi, can I come in?" He asked calmly. He wasn't mad or anything.

"Sure." I mumbled and opened the door. Redfield walked in while looking around. Was he checking my place? I sat on the kitchen counter while my bowl of cereal in my hands and started eating. "So, you have something to say or you came just to check out my apartment?"

"Oh, sure. I have to give you something. I called you cellphone but nobody answered and I didn't had you address on the bookstore files." He explained.

"So?" I said slowly. Before Redfield could go on the three guys came out of my bedroom with huge smiles on their faces. I think I was really good at that.

"Demi, honey, you fuck like a bunny." The blond one said and I faked a smile. Nice compliment to say to a woman. Yes, I'm being sarcastic. "How much do we own you?"

"Let me see. It was a complete and threesome so it will be four thousand and five hundred." I said placing the bowl on the sink and grabbing a cigarette from the pack that was above the fridge.

"You're expensive." The blond giggled. "But it was worth it. I'll give you more five hundred as a bonus for that blowjob. You suck like an angel." He said picking up the money from his wallet.

"I see you like comparisons." I smiled grabbing the money from his hands. "Thank you."

"Thank you." He smiled giving emphasis on the 'you'. "So I call you someday."

"Ok." I smiled and the three walked away. I lighted the cigarette and looked at Redfield while blowing the smoke out of my lungs. "So, you were saying?"

"Are you?" Redfield asked pointing to the door where the three guys had just leaved.

"It doesn't matter. What were you saying?"

"Someone got interested on you at the autograph session that day." He said placing his hand on the pocket inside his suit. "Just call this number and they will explain everything to you." Redfield gave me a white card with some red numbers written on it.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"About this thing that you're doing, just be careful, ok?"

**Reviews please. And Selena will show up soon.**


	4. Once in a life time

**A.N: Ok, sorry about this chapter, but I needed something before Selena actually got into the picture so yeah...enjoy.  
><strong>

**Chapter 4 - Once in a life time**

I walked down the street looking for the familiar address. I needed advice from someone older and smarter than me. I didn't even called the number Redfield gave me. He said someone got interested in me. It was probably some random guy or whatever. I didn't needed advice about that tough, I just wanted to talk to someone who I knew that wasn't going to judge me and tell me tons of shit about my former job. I was already used to the sex and stuff, but I couldn't take it anymore. I was starting to get sad and sick.

When I wasn't working I would lock myself up my apartment and lay on the bed like a stone until the next day arrived. I was barely sleeping and I couldn't take peoples who weren't my clients touching me. And when I say touching I mean that a simple handshake was enough to make me want to scream and run away forever. I had no idea why I felt like that. At the beginning I thought it was because I thought I would transmit my 'dirt' to the ones around me but it wasn't like that anymore. There was something else.

I lightly knocked on the steel door and waited for a reply. The blond woman opened it and as soon as she saw who it was the door was closed in my face. I wouldn't just walk away cause Megan closed the door in my face. I knew I had fucked up our friendship but I regretted about trying to stole from her and I needed my second mom more than anything right now.

"Meg, open up." I said calmly. "I know I made a huge mistake and I'm so sorry. I don't care if you never want to see me again but right now I really need someone to talk to." I waited in there for a whole minute until Megan opened the door and let me in.

"Don't get used to me being nice." She warned and went behind the counter. I sat in one of the stools in front of it and Megan opened two beers, one for me and one for herself. "So, what's the problem?"

"I think I'm going insane or something." I mumbled looking at the beer bottle in my hands. "I'm freaking out because of small things."

"Like?" Megan asked while taking a sip at her beer.

"I freak out when peoples touch me." Megan started to laugh loudly. I just shot her a glare and she mouthed me a 'sorry'. "I don't know that's because I'm sad with my life and the whole world or because I'm fucking around for money and I fell like shit."

"Ow, rewind please. You're doing what for money?" Megan asked with a shocked expression.

"I'm a fucking whore Megan. I had no choice. I looked for a job everywhere but didn't find any. And you know about my dad." I explained calmly.  
>I grabbed the bottle from the counter and let the cold liquid slide down my throat.<p>

"Girl, I had no idea." She said with guilty. "You were really desperate."

"I had nothing Meg. That's why I did what I did and I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly that day. I'm sorry." The sadness could be easily heard in my voice. I didn't wanted to be a prostitute anymore, it was killing me on the inside, but at the same time I would think about my dad's strong and happy voice ringing though the phone speaker and I would forget about myself.

"That's sad." Megan mumbled. "About the freaking out thing. Since everyone that touches you does this for the wrong reasons your mind believes that everyone touches you with the same intentions." I stared at Megan confused. That made a lot of sense. "I confess that maybe I went to psychology college. I was young and didn't knew what I wanted."

"Yeah, you don't look like a shrink." I giggled while pointing to her tattooed arms and piercings.

"I know. I was born to rock this world!" Megan shouted making me laugh. "But seriously Dems, stop with this shit. It's destroying you. I can give you back your job in here but just stop it ok?"

"I don't know Meg...I'll see what I can do." I reached my pocket to grab some money to pay Meg for the beer and found the card that Redfield gave me that day. I just stared at it for some seconds. Something was screaming for me to call that number. I wanted to call it. I didn't even cared about it before but in that exact moment I felt like I needed to do something about that. "Hey Meg, can you call this number for me?" I asked handing her the card.

"Where is it from?" She grabbed the card and stared at it.

"No idea. My old boss gave it to me and told me to call this number. Looks like someone got interested in me or something." I explained calmly drinking what remained from my beer.

"Huum, maybe is a hot guy from Europe." She winked while dialing the number. Meg placed the phone in her ear and waited for some seconds. Someone picked up on the other side and man, Megan's expression was priceless. She was completely shocked. It looked like she just finished winning one million dollars. She finally came back to normal and started to talk. "Hi, my name is Megan Parker. I'm Demi Torres manager." What? Manager? Megan placed her hand on the phone' speaker and stared at me. "I will save your fucking life. Be happy." She said before going back to the conversation with the person at the other side of the phone. "Ok. She will be there as soon as she can. Thank you."

"What the hell was that?" I asked when Megan hanged up.

"That was the chance of your life. Who was at the autograph session that day?" She asked while a huge smile on her lips.

"That old perv man from playboy. I don't ...shit!" I shouted when I finally understood. He was the one interested on me but what that even meant? Was I going to need to show my ass in a worldwide magazine or what?

"Yeah! They said that if you really are interested at the offer you'll have to go to the mansion as fast as possible." Meg smiled brightly. "That's a once in a lifetime opportunity Dems, don't flush it down the toilet."

"But what am I going to do? I mean, I'll be on the magazine or one of his dumb girlfriends? I really don't know how this stuff works Meg." I said confused.

"They didn't told me that but relax Dems, everything is going to be alright. And between being a millionaire s girlfriend and fucking more than ten guys each day I rather be with the old guy."

"But..."

"Trust me Dems." Meg cut me off. "You're not going to regret."

I took a deep breath and nodded. That couldn't be worse than what I was already doing and it was definitely better than being miserable and freaking out for nothing like I was. Like Meg said, it was a once in a life time chance.

**Come on, give me 10 reviews guys!**


	5. Roses

**Chapter 5 - Roses**

I swear to God that I have never seen a house as huge as this one. Ok, it wasn't just a house, it was the goddamn playboy , I finally decided to come over and talk about whatever was their offer. It wasn't easy thought, I thought about it for some good two weeks. I know what you're thinking. 'What the fuck Demi, anything is better than being a whore'. I know okay, but the thing is that it's hard to change everything so fast. You know that 'you shouldn't change a team who's winning' or something shit? That's exactly what I was scared. Changing something that was saving my dad's life.

But thinking on the other side I would save my dad's life but I would be miserable and disgusted with myself for the rest of my life and I wouldn't be able to enjoy my family like I used to do before everything came crashing down. I was miserable and that was the only reason why I packed my shit and came to this massive place. I asked Meg to call whoever number's was that one on the card I had and ask for more details. They didn't tell her much, just that I needed to pack and be there as soon as possible. I just did what they told me to and Meg became my official manager. She thought I could use one and jumped at the opportunity.

As soon as Megan parked her car at the mansion's front door two guys grabbed my things and took them upstairs. It looked like that was officially my new home and I didn't knew how to feel about it. We walked thought a small corridor until a little room that looked like an office to meet a nice old lady and the old perv man in a robe. Both of them smiled when they saw me and I just smiled back.

"Finally, you're here." The robe guy stood up hugging me and kissing me on the cheek...ok then. "I'm Hugh Hefner and this is my faithful friend and worker, Molly." He smiled introducing the old lady. She smiled and shacked hands with me and Megan.

"I believe you're the on I talked with on the phone." Molly smile while shacking Meg's hand.

"That's right. I'm Megan Parker and this is my client Demi Torres." Megan smiled.

"Please sit. Let's talk. And you can call me Hef." Mr. Hefner smiled sweetly. I don't know why I kind liked him. He reminded me of my grandfather. "Would you like to drink something? What about some whisky?"

"Oh yeah please!" Megan almost shouted. Molly called someone and within seconds we were holding glasses filled with the best whisky in the whole world. It was kinda of funny, everyone doing what you tell them to. "So, let's talk about business."

"Yeah, sure." Hef smiled. "So basically you're going to live here and be one of my girls. You'll have your own bedroom and you'll be free to enjoy everything we have in here. Pool, gym, game room, everything. Before you ask about the sex you don't have to worry about it everyday. I have three other girls to worry about." Ok, that's nice, it's better than I thought. "You'll have the opportunity to be in the magazine, but you'll have to be in a selection like all other girls."

"Okay, that's cool." I said mostly to myself.

"And you'll have the right to expend one million dollars per month in whatever you want to." One million? The whisky inside my mouth ended up in my nose and I started coughing while the liquid burned everything inside me. It was a shock ok? Like, one million is a whole fucking lot of money.

"Are you ok?" Meg asked hitting me in the back trying to ease my cough. Why do peoples love to give big news when you're drinking something? Do they like to watch you choke to death?

"Yeah." I said with a hoarse voice. "It's just...One million?"

"For now. If you succeed into getting on the magazine you get so much more."

"Damn." I whispered to myself.

"So we have a deal?" Hef asked with a smile.

"Hell yeah!" Meg shouted.

"Great. Molly will give you all the paperwork for you to sign. Welcome to the Playboy Mansion Demi." Hef hugged me again and walked away from the room.

Molly reached underneath her desk and grabbed some papers. We expend about thirty minutes reading everything and signing it. I'm not gonna lie. I was fucking scared. Not because of dating and old guy, I fucked guys a lot worse than Hef and for less money for Christ sake. I was scared about how my life would be from the minute I signed those papers. I knew I would be millionaire and I was going to life in a amazing mansion but what else? Hef said he had other three girls. What if these girls started to hate me like Tom hates Jerry? After all the paperwork I walked with Megan back to her car.

"That's it. Don't forget about your poor friends when you become a millionaire." Megan said with smile and hugged me. "You have the chance to do great things, you'll always had. Don't let this chance go away Dems."

"I wont." I whispered. "I'll miss you Meg." Meg let go of me and got into the car.

"I'll miss you too bitch." She shouted before driving away.

I was all alone in a place I didn't knew a shit. I didn't even knew where the hell was my bedroom or where were my stuff. I could just walk around and ask people but I didn't wanted to look like I was completely lost. I decided into explore the outside of the mansion. I started walking around with nothing in mind. First I found the pool. It was pretty big. There was even a waterfall. Again, what wasn't fucking huge in that place?

Second I found a place that looked like a zoo, I don't know. There were cages with birds and some monkeys here and there. Rich people really are a little bit insane. Who would have a particular zoo? It didn't make any sense. In an hour I had already seen a lot, but the one thing that caught my attention was a garden made completely with roses from all of the colors. I remembered my mom instantly. I remembered our Saturdays. I would listen to some music and read a book while my dad baked some steaks at the barbecue and my mom carefully watered her beautiful red roses. I found myself holding in my tears with all of those memories. I wanted everything be normal and calm again so bad.

"You like roses?" a soft voice woke me from my toughs. A girl with raven hair and lightly tanned skin was looking at me with a amusing grin. She was rearing some kind of dirt soiled blue overalls.

"Yeah." I mumbled trying to smile. "I kinda grew up with them. My mom used to plant roses."

"I know how it feels like. You wake up with their perfume and you almost forget about the bad things. You look at them and almost forget that there is no such thing as perfection." The girl stopped by my side and smiled. She said exactly what I used to think. "I'm Selena by the way." She extended a hand for me to shake. Oh no, now is that moment where my paranoia kicks in and I have seconds to debate with myself if I should touch her or not.

"Demi." I smiled shaking her hand. Damn, I just hate touching people. I don't know how I didn't run away when Hef hugged me.

"So Demi, what brings you here?" Selena smirked.

"Business. Look's like I'm one of the boss girls now."

"Really?" She asked surprised. "I don't look like the kind of girl he dates."

"What kind of girl would that be?" I asked a little curious. I wanted to know about who I was going to live with.

"Blond. Dumb. Stupid. Futile. Selfish." She said calmly. "You don't look like none of these items."

"I don't know if it get happy or desperate cause I'm going to live with these people." I confessed.

"You'll get used to it."

"I hope so."_ at least I think I hope so._

"Here" Selena bent down and cut off one of the roses using some kind of gardening scissor. "My dad's going to kill me because of it but take it." She smiled handing me the red flower. "So you can feel it's perfume and forget about all the bad things."

"Thanks." I smiled grabbing the flower from her hands.

"You're welcome. If a tall blonde guy who looks like a dork asks you were you get it just run. My dad's in love with his flowers."

"You work here too?" I asked and took a smell at the flower. Damn, so delicious.

"Yeah. I help him with de gardening and Hef gives us a place to live. My dad works here since he was my age." Selena was still bent down, trying to cover the place of the missing rose.

"That's cool."

"Yes, it is." She said while standing up. "Well, I guess I'll see you around then." Selena smiled once again.

"Yeah. See ya." I smiled back and looked at the rose in my hands. "Selena" I whispered to myself. I liked how it sounded, I really liked.

**Just so you guys know...I love reviews.**


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Heey guys! I know I've been gone for a while but I can explain. This goddamn website not only deleted my fic 'High School Kids' but it also blocked my account and stopped me from updating. And I'm really fucking pissed with the owners of this shit, they're fucking assholes . What we do here in also an art and no art can be done if they repress and censor. I don't know what happened, I don't wanna know what the fuck happened, I just know that I'll keep writing and I don't give a fuck about the mother fuckers who did this. And I'll start writing in my livejournal account (same account name TheReckless1611) and I want the guys who fucking deleted my story to have their asses burned by Satan's dick! Thanks for the attention cuties ^^ I'll be waiting for you guys in my livejournal.


	7. Getting to know her

**LOOK WHO'S BACK BITCHEEES! **

**Chapter 6 - Getting to know her**

It looked like I was the new toy around. Hef was going to throw a party just to introduce me to his friends and all those celebrities who loved to drink and have fun at his costs. I wasn't comfortable about living in there yet. Even thought my bedroom was perfect and looked exactly like the room I wanted since I was sixteen I couldn't fell like that was my home.

I was looking for a nice dress to wear in this party. I was told that as one of Hef's girl I should always look hot and dress to impress. Oh well, I never wore more than jeans and t-shirts in my whole life so I had a lot to learn about this new life of mine.

"What's up bitch!" One of the blondes shouted getting in my room and jumping in my bed. I've met Kendra on my first day on the mansion and I need to say that she was my favorite of them all. She wasn't plastic Barbie that would treat you like shit. She was almost like a tomboy and would always say some shit that would make everyone laugh. She was the only one I felt like I could trust besides Hef.

Yep, the old guy grew on me. He cared about how I felt and treated me almost like a daughter. On the nights I had to sleep with him he wouldn't force anything. Sometimes e just talked and watched a movie. I had to fuck him eventually, but when I did it he was very kind and sweet. He isn't like everyone thinks.

"Watcha doing?" Kendra asked with her weird gangster tone.

"Trying to find something to wear at the party tonight." I almost mumbled. "This is impossible K. How can I look sexy when I'm not even hot?"

"Shut the fuck up you dumb whore" I frowned at her choice of words. No one knew about my past yet. Not even Hef. "You are fucking hot Dems and if I liked girls I would fuck you easily."

"Ok…" I said slowly.

"Wait here."

"It's my room, why would I leave?" I said to myself.

"Shut up, I'm listening bitch!" I heard Kendra's voice down the hall and I couldn't help but laugh. She came back after some time holding a black dress in her hands. "Here, try this one. Is going to fit you ass perfectly and Bridget will boil from jealousy."

Bridget was the most dumb, futile, selfish and ridiculous girl I have ever met. She was the completely opposite of Kendra and the perfect stereotype of a high school cheerleader bully. God, I hated that woman. I think not even Hef liked her.

I went to the bathroom and jumped inside the black dress. I felt like I was almost naked. It was a simple and really short black dress that was so tight that my boobs were almost trying to run away from above. I must admit that I looked hot…and sealed at vacuum inside that shit.

"Kendra, I'm not going to use it." I said stepping out of the bathroom.

"Shit, it's only me or things got hotter in here?"

"Shut up." I laughed.

"Really Dems, use this and tomorrow you'll be front page of all of the websites in the whole world and 'Hef newest and hottest girl'."

"Damn! Where did that ass came from?" Another blonde walked inside my room and jumped on my bed. Holly. She was cool. While Kendra and Bridget where completely opposites,Holly was just in between. And she loved Hef with all of her heart and I liked her for that. She didn't cared about the money. She even wanted to marry Hef and have kids someday.

"Told ya! You gonna impress tonight babe!" Kendra smiled.

"I'm going to trust you two. But just for tonight."

The old guy really knew how to throw a party. The garden has been set up with tables, lights, couches, a stage with a DJ, foods of any kind, drinks and everything you could ask for. I was scared as fuck. Until then it was like I didn't existed outside the mansion. I was trying to find out what was weirder. The fact that I was drinking and talking with all of those guys I watched at the TV or the fact that now I was one of then.

Kendra and Holly were right. Everyone complimented me. They said I looked stunning, beautiful, hot, wonderful even. I felt ridiculously uncomfortable. About that and about all the hands I had to shake. The only thing that made me fell calmer were the gardener's daughter dark eyes fitting me while she offered drinks to the guests. I smiled at her and she did the same. I just couldn't stop staring.

I felt someone slapping my ass and turned around ready to punch the mother fucker.

"Behave!" Kendra shouted over the music and pointed at me. I guess I needed to be a little bit more discrete. I just nodded and focused on Paris Hilton telling me some shit about her dogs. The hell am I doing here?!

"Your attention please." The music stopped and Hef's voice ringed through the whole place. "I wanted to make a toast to my new girlfriend and the star of this night." He smiled raising her glass. A bright light lighted where I was standing and I had to close my eyes a little but so I wouldn't go blind; "Demi, thank you for joining our family and that your years with us can be filled with happiness and success!"

Everyone cheered and clapped. I only stood in there smiling like an idiot. I had no idea how to act in a situation like that.

The rest of the night went basically the same. Me drinking and staring at Selena while some weird people talked shit and I smiled like I was listening to everything and enjoying it like hell.

Before the party even ended I ran away to the pool and sat in there with my feet on the cold water while I looked up to the sky. Was I where I supposed to be? Maybe I was just not used to all of that, but what if the rest of my days went on like that? What if I had to listen to futile people talk shit until my dying day or something? Living on the mansion and being a whore where almost the same after all. I would be a miserable person that everyone considered nothing but a piece of meat.

"Got tired already?" The soft voice made me smile. Selena sat by my side and looked at the sky too. "The moon is beautiful."

"I'm not a party person." I said taking a sip at the drink in my hands. "So you serve drinks at parties too?"

"I kinda do anything around here. If they need a waitress I'm there. Gardener, mechanic, driver. I'm up for everything."

"It must be really boring." I said just above a whisper.

"Sometimes. I just get really tired cause I also have to study and stuff."

"Study, hum? Which college you go to?"

"College? I'm still sixteen." Wait a minute. Stop and rewind and explain me this shit.

"You sure?" I said shocked.

"Well, the last time I checked I was still sixteen." Selena giggled beautifully.

"You look like you're about my age or something."

"Yeah…I kinda grew up faster than my friends." I smiled at her and couldn't help but notice how cute she looked wearing that white shirt and bow tie.

"All the guys in your school must drown when you walk by." Could that be considered a flirt? Probably not. I don't even know how to seduce a rock.

"Not exactly. Guys don't like tomboys." She blushed a little bit.

"Well, I think it's cute." And she blushed a little more. Damn, I'm good.

"Hey, would you like to go to my place like, now? My dad's probably sleeping already but we can talk and stuff." Selena said with a grin.

"It sounds cool." I smiled and we walked calmly until a nice house near the gym. It wasn't too big neither too small. It was perfect and really comfy.

Selena opened the door and we tried to quietly walk until her room, but for some reason we couldn't stop laughing. There was this thing about her that made me fell like those years where I would spend the afternoon smelling my mom's roses and being a completely dork with my dad. I remembered the times when I was still happy.

"Nice room." I said when we finally got there. There was this huge map on her wall with marked places and some pictures from around the world. There also were some posters on the walls but nothing to exaggerated like my own. Some books and movies on a shelf. A TV with an Xbox and her laptop.

"Thanks. It's my safe place." She smiled while taking off the bow tie and opening her shirt a little bit.

"You have a nice collection in here." I said going through her movies and books. "I see you like European movies."

"Yeah. They're the best. Want some?" I turned around and saw her offering me a joint.

"Hell yeah!" I said grabbing it from her hands and sucking up the smoke to my lungs. "This is some really good stuff. Where'd you get it?"

"I planted it. One of the benefits of knowing how to grow a plant in an artificial hidden place inside your wardrobe." Selena said proudly.

"You need to teach me how to do this." I giggled and we sat on the floor.

"Sorry, family secret. But you can come to me anytime you need some to relax." She took the joint from my hands and smoked it.

"For free?"

"I'll think about it." She grinned. I looked down to her lips and I just felt like kissing them the whole day and night. "So, tell me more about yourself." Oh shit.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." I mumbled.

"Come on! How bad can it be?" Really, really bad, honey.

"Ok." I just need to come up with something. You can do this Demi. "I used to live in a crappy apartment in a crappy place and have a crappy job."

"That's a lot of crap for one person." Selena giggled and we started to laugh loudly. It was probably just the weed kicking in.

"Yeah. But I needed to help my parents with some money issues and stuff, so I just came to L.A and endure an old and fat man who says he wants to fuck me every time I get home."

"That sucks."

"Anyway, what about you? How did you ended up being the one in charge of Hugh Hefner's roses?" I grinned and released the smoke in my lungs.

"He's my grandfather." That was a shock. I started coughing the smoke and my eyes became teary. Honestly, why the hell people like to tell you shocking things when you have something in your mouth?

"What?" I asked trying to breathe in.

"He knocked up my grandma accidentally and she didn't tell him. When my dad was about twenty years old he came here wanting a name to write on his birth certificate so he wouldn't be a 'bastard' anymore. Hef felt guilty and gave my dad everything he could ask for. Even love. My dad accepted and he gave us this house. Since my dad is not the kind of guy who likes to work he became the gardener…True story, bro." She finished her story and we just laughed again and for no reason at all.

"What about your mom?" I asked and I could see Selena's expression changing from giggling to sadness.

"She died during labor. I've never met her. My dad said she held me for five minutes before dying and she looked the happiest person on earth." Selene mumbled. "Sometimes I can almost feel her arms around me for those five minutes."

"I'm sorry." I whispered staring at her.

"She was one of Hef's bunnies, you know? She was beautiful and my dad never loved anyone since her."

"Well, that explains a lot." I grinned trying to cut the tension. Selena smiled at me and I could swear that my heart melted.

Damn, I was definitely falling in love with Hugh Hefner's granddaughter.


	8. Fire

**Chapter 7 - Fire**

And there I was once again staring at the raven haired girl taking care of the roses through my bedroom window. Is it weird that just looking at her from the distance makes me fell confortable and happy? I believe so. Well, I was a former prostitute living in the playboy mansion and with a hell of a crush on Hef's granddaughter…Weird has been kinda of my thing lately.

Since that one day in Selena's bedroom we took all the opportunities we have to be together. Being nothing more than 'the boss' girlfriend I had nothing to do all day long. I would just wait for her breaks so we could hang out. I would even pick her at school eventually but mostly for fun. I loved to see those horny teenagers watch a playboy bunny picking up someone at school in a black bubblebee style Camaro.

This was one of those days. One of the days I could have fun talking to Selena about her friend's faces. I drove my black Camaro as fast as I could through the L.A streets not only cause I wanted to see Selena as soon as possible but also because I liked to drive fast. Speed is something that just makes me feel free. And because I was late for a photo shoot.

I parked in front of Selena's school and waited for her. I fixed my sunglasses and lit up a cigarette. Selena said once that she thought that women were sexy when they were smoking and when I did that I looked like some famous French actress that I can't remember the name.

After about ten minutes I spotted Selena walking out of the school holding hands with a curly haired boy. I immediately forgot about all the 'be sexy' thing and focused on the two. She was smiling brightly and so was he. I felt like running between them and grabbing Selena like a over protective father and just run away from there but I just kept watching. They said a quick goodbye and then the boy kissed her lips tenderly and God! I felt like killing someone.

I focused into the road in front of me and waited for Selena to get in the car.

"Hey!" I heard her happy voice followed by the noise of the door closing. She was all giddy and happy and shiny. And it was all because that boy had kissed her.

"'Sup" I mumbled without even looking at her. I could take watching her eyes all light up.

"Wow, what was that?"

"What was what?" I asked starting to drive down the street.

"'Sup" She tried to reproduce my mumble but it ended up sounding like some retarded person on meth.

"Nothing." I mumbled once again.

"Demetria I fucking know you woman. Tell me what's wrong!" She wined. You know nothing about me.

"Nothing's wrong. I swear. I'm just late for this photo shoot and you're going to need to wait for me while I do it."

"I'll act like I believe in you."

"Who was that boy you were with?" I said after some minutes of uncomfortable silence. "Are you dating him?"

"HA! I knew it!" Selena shouted suddenly. "You're jealous of Nick." So that was the bastard's name, hum?

"Of course not! I'm just asking. You never said anything about a boy and then I see you kissing this Dick guy."

"It's Nick."

"Whatever, I'm just asking."

"Yes, we're kinda dating. Nothing serious, we used to be friends, we're going slow you know? See how things are going to turn up."

"Cool." I mumbled again.

"You're so jealous." Selena said giggling.

"I am so not!" I said in my defense.

"Again, I'll act like I believe in you."

"I just don't want you to get hurt you know?" It wasn't a complete lie. I really didn't wanted her to get hurt. "I used to be you age. Been there, done that. Guys suck, you need to be lucky when the subject is relationships."

"You're jealous."

"Oh, shut up."

She wanted to date that Mick guy, great. I would start to play dirty, really dirty. Seeing Selena with that boy was almost like a wakeup call. I needed her, I needed her so much and as soon as possible or I would go insane. I had nothing to lose to be honest. I already had lots of money in a hidden bank account that I used to help my dad and I didn't gave a fuck if Hef expelled me or something. I needed Selena.

She could be dating that boy but there was something more in there. I could see it. I could see the lust in her deep eyes while she watched me in my photo shoot. I was naked, she was behind the photographer watching it all and I wanted to start that little spark inside her. The guy with the camera just kept screaming for me to be sexy and shit and I couldn't do it. Until I started to imagine that there was no one else in there, just me and that girl I needed so much.

I did sexy poses and sexy faces. I went from underwear to completely naked. I did all I could and didn't took my eyes from hers not even for one second. I was literally playing dirty. But I saw the lust. I saw the fire.

**It sucked, I know. So sorry =(**


End file.
